Broken Promises
by EpicBatman345
Summary: Sometimes love means sacrifice. Sometimes you have to let go of someone you love in order for them to find their own happiness. maybe some Starco later on. Depending on what I feel would make a good story.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my first story so sorry if it isnt that great. I'll do my best to update as much as possible (probably one or two chapters a week). Enjoy!

(Marco POV)

I opened my eyes to see a familoar face staring at me. Star Butterfly, she was alot of things. A magical princess, craziest person you'll ever meet, monster fighter, my best friend and secret crush. She was wearing something different today. Normally she wears a dress but today she was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt. Her blonde hair fell down to her waist as usual and her red devil headband was sitting atop her head. Her sea blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul. After a few seconds she realized I was awake.

"MARCO!" She crushed me in a huge hug. I waited a few seconds before she let go. This was the daily routine nowadays. I stood and stretched for a few seconds letting my limbs wake up fully. I looked at her and pointed to the door. "Get out." She nodded and left with her head hanging. Great now I was gonna feel bad bout that. I sighed and got dressed. I never meant to sound mean it just kind of came out that way. I was always grateful for how she always tried to cheer me up even when she knew it wouldn't work. At least she tried. I walked out of my room and downstairs where my parents were sitting with Star talking about who knows what. When they noticed me they quickly stopped talking and a piece of paper vanished from the table. I pretended not to notice. "So what are you guys doing today?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just gonna do some quick shopping. How about you?" My mom tried to sound happy.

"Nothing probably just gonna go for a walk." I grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. I could see straight through everyone's lies. It was surprisingly easy. Anytime I entered the room everyone got quiet and acted like I was some sort of disease. I couldn't blame them considering no one but Star could talk to me without getting sad. I grabbed my toast and ate it while my parents tried to have small talk. I leaned against the counter and flipped my hoodie up over my head. Then when I was sure no one could tell what I was doing I took a sneak peek at what my dad had snatched from the table. It was some sort of brochure. I read a little bit more before I felt my eyees grow wide form fear. It was for a therapist I finished my toast and quickly exited the house. I headed straight for the only person I could talk to, Brandon. He was almost like a wise old man that you could go to for advice. I had heard a lot of people went to him for advice and decided I would give it a try. I asked what to do about my feelings for Star. He was broken when I met him. I felt so sad whenever I saw him. It was like a piece of his soul had been ripped out of him. Then after the incident he helped me be better than him. He taught me that it was better to release your emotions than keep them bottled up.

He always let me vent to him whenever something was bothering me. I saw him sitting on the roof of his house. I smiled and yelled up to him. He looked down and gave a small smile towards me. I grabbed the ladder from the side of the house and began to climb. When I got to the top I saw he was listening to music. I sat down and waited. After a couple of minuets I noticed he was actually full blown smiling. A shocked expression crept onto my face that I tried to supress. He took out his headphones and turned to look at me.

"Whats bothering you?" My face immediatley morphed to one of disappointment. "

"My parents want to take me to a therapist."

"Good, they listened to my advice." I turned to him feeling anger well up inside me.

"What! Why would you tell them that!"

"Because you need to find the root of your problem. It's not the incident that happened a couple months ago. Listening to you talk it was pretty obvious. You need to find out what's really bothering you and deal with it, or try to convince your parents you don't need to go. Your choice." He laid back and put his hands behind his head closing his eyes. Now I was confused. The root of my problem? What did he mean? I hought on this for a second before noticing someone was watching us. Star was on the ground with a nervous expression on her face. She was at the base of the ladder.

"Can I come up?" I turned to Brandon. "Sure." He yelled down. I was hoping he would say no. It always made me mad the way Star looked at him. I wished she looked at me like that. I mentally slapped myself at that. Stop it be happy for her that she finally got over Oskar. Besides Brandon was a good guy. I actually wouldnt mind her going out with him. Then Star nervously crawled onto the roof. For some reason she had no problem fighting monsters or anything like that but she was afraid of slipping off a roof. She only sat on the ridge of our roof where she could be stable. She sat down and looked at Brandon for a second before turning to me.

"I ummm...have something to tell you." I raised my eyebrow questioningly. She twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Your not going to like it, but..."

"You guys want to take me to a therapist." I said to her surprise. "I saw the brochure." She looked down in shame. "When is it?" She looked up at me with sorty plastered all over her face. Oh no. "Now." I looked down to the street and saw my parents were waiting patiently by the car. My stomach did a nose dive down to my shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

I kneo I said I would only post 1-2 chapters a week but I have more tome on my hands than I thought. So I'm going to try and get as much done before school starts back up as I can. ENJOY!

(Marco POV)

I was sitting on the most uncomfortable couch in the universe. The room I was in was incredibly bland. It had beige walls and a desk. The only thing on the desk was a bowl of jelly beans. I would've gotten one but I didn't for fear of them being as terrible as this couch. My parents were talking to the therapist in the next room. After around fifteen minuets of uncomfortable silence they came back in through a door to my right.

"Alright Marco your turn." He waved me in and closed the door behind him. I sat down in a chair opposite his desk. He sat down and rearranged a couple papers on his desk. Then he slid the papers a couple of inches to the left and folded his hands in front of him.

"Hello Marco my name is Mr. Candle. I was told by your parents that you haven't been yourself these past months. They believe it's because of a falling out of sorts you had earlier this year with a Jackie Lynn Thomas. Is this correct?"

"Mostly." I decided the best tactic would be to stick to short answers.

"Well would you mind filling me in then." He waited for a few seconds as I gathered my thoughts. I took a deep breath.

"What is there to tell? Jackie was being a bitch and I made the mistake of letting her." Mr. Candle raised an eyebrow at this. I folded my arms.

"Would you mind telling me how she was doing this." I felt all the anger I had felt towards Jackie well up inside of me. I didn't like talking about it but I heard Stars' voice urging me on. Before I knew it I was pacing the room going on a rant about how Jackie had used me. I told him everything. How she had played me like a game, how she toyed with my emotions, ran my life, and how I let her despite Star trying to warn me. I felt tears start to form as I told him about how I had yelled at Star and kicked her to the curb in front of the whole school. I was so caught up in being Jackie's "boyfriend" I didn't stop to realize how I was walking into a trap and hurting everyone who cared about me. Then when Jackie turned on me and left me in the dirt in front of everyone and all my friends left me one by one until I was conpletely alone with a broken heart.

When I was done I sat back down and wiped the tears form my eyes. Mr. Candle who had been writing down notes while I was talking put down his pen and closed his folder. He looked at me and smiled.

"Marco I think I know what your problem is." I looked at him quizzically. "You need to learn to trust again. I know what you went through was hard and it'll take some time but you need to learn to trust again. You especially need to trust yourself."

(Brandon POV)

After Marco left Star stayed sitting on the roof quietly. I stoll had my eyes closed but I could hear her biting her wand. She did that when she was nervous. It was kind of cute. After about ten miuets of comfortable silence I decided I would be the one to talk.

"So what's bothering you?" The one sentence iv'e said more than any other. I opened my eyes and sat up. I spin on my butt and crossed my legs and stared into her eyes. Iv'e leraned the best way to make someone uncomfortable and make them tell the truth is to stare straight into their eyes. Except this was the first time I was unsettled. Her eyes were the perfect shade of blue that you could just get lost in them. The sunlight was reflecting off her hair perfectly so it gave her an unearthly glow. I was mesmerized for a second before I blinked and snapped myself out of it.

"It's Marco. I want to help him but he won't let me." I chuckled a bit at this. I don't know what it was bout her and Marco but they could actually make me smile.

"As a person who has it worse than Marco I can tell you that no matter how much you want to help him...you can't. Not completely. You can offer encouragment and kind words but he is going to want to fix himself. I don't know why but it's just a thing broken people do. They always try to fix themselves. Except now I think he can actually do it. He just needs someone to guide him in the right direction. That's one thing I wsih I had. When I was lost I had no one. Marco has you, that's all he needs. You just need to guide him on his way and he'll be fine. Just be careful about how you go about it. Plus you'll probably need to protect him with school coming back soon. When he sees Jackie again it won't be easy for him." I let those words sink in for a second. She had a pained look on her face which I could tell was from when I told her she couldn't help Marco. Then she seemed to come to terms with it and smiled.

"Alright thanks!" I nodded.

"It's what I do." I laid back and my head was out over the side of my house. Star was about to lunge forward and try to help me but I held up my hand. "You need to learn to let go. Which I can't believe i'm actually telling you that considering how carefree you are. Come here." I patted the space beside me and she slowly edged over. "Now lay down and let your head slide off." She slowly obliged. After a couple of seconds she seemed to calm down. We entered a state of comfortable silence again. Then she surprised me.

"So what happened to you?" she turned and stared at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you were broken too. Even worse than Marco." I shook my head.

"You don't need me telling you my story youv'e got Marco to worry about." She pulled out a pair of fake glasses and put them on.

"Well Marco isn't here and you are. Dr. Star PhD at your service." She smiled and waited for me to answer. Once again I shook my head.

"No." I said more seriously. "Don't worry about me. There's nothing you can do." I stood and walked over to the side of the house and slid sown the ladder.

"Wait!" Star scrambled down after me. My hand was a couple inches from my doorknob when she surprised me yet again. "Do you want to go to the carnival this weekend?" I turned to see her covering her mouth her face completely red. She obviously didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Sure." And with that I entered my house and she went home. I walked into my room flopped on my bed and fell asleep.

Well that's it for today. I'll try to get at least three chapters out tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this one took so long to get out. I did a bunch of christmas decorating today. Anyway heres the next chapter. As always ENJOY!

(Star POV)

I got home and saw Marco laying on the couch. I skipped over and sat down beside him.

"Hey Marco how'd it go?" He looked at me with a look of total loathing.

"I hate you. It went fine." I laughed and oinched his shoulder.

"Ah you don't mean that." He smiled and stood up. "Hey where are you going let's go have some fun!" He shook his head.

"Nope i'm gonna go get some sleep, you go in without me." I frowned and thought for a second. Now what am I supposed to do? Oh I can go over to Jannas. I jumped off the couch and ran out the door shouting goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. When I got there Janna was flicking through channels on the TV.

"Congrats you actually got Brandon to go out with you."

"Wait how do you know?"

"I overheard you talking about it to Marco when I stole his house keys." She held up a ring with two keys on it and shook them around. I laughed and jumped over the back of the couch beside Janna. We relaxed the rest of the day just hangin' out.

(Brandon POV)

I opened my eyes. I heard the sound of footsteps pattering across the roof. I jumped out of bed and ran over to my window to see a figure jump off the roof. I opened the window and ran after him. I jumped off the roof and dropped into a roll. Then spronted after him. I was close now, just a couple more inches. I lunged just as he opened a portal. I yanked him to the ground.

"Who sent you." My voice was extremely calm despite all the running I just did right after waking up. The man smiled at me and dissapeared in a puff of smoke the only thing left was a slip of paper. I picked it up and read it as I started walking home.

 _'Hello Brandon, I hope you found this letter alright. If you did then I want you to know I hope you're doing good, that you're making alot of friends. You were always a pretty social person. I want you to make as many friends as you can and build solid relationships and find people you can lean on. So when I come back I can rip them away from you in an instant. I hope you didn't forget my promise. I will arrive in thirty days. See you then.'_

I felt my hands start to shake. I knew exactly who this was. Tom. He had tormented me in my past and now he's back. I barely beat him last time. I was back in my room now. I put the note down and got into a handstand. I took a deep breath and lowered myself until my arms were almost ninety degrees. Then I pushed back up, one.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, last chapter wan't the best but hopefully this one will pick up the slack. As always...ENJOY!

(Star POV)

I followed Janna up the stairs. She stopped at the first door on the right.

"He's been like this all week." She opened the door and sighed. "Really..." I poked my head in the doorway and saw Brandon hanging by his legs from a bar on the ceiling. He was doing what looked like upside down situps. He tried to do one more but he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

My eyes went wide when I finally got a good look at him. His eyes were red and he had bags under them. His movements were extremley sluggish, like he hadn't slept in days. Janna walked up to him and said "block" then slapped him across the face. As her hand came down his hand tried to rise but he could only get it up to his chest. When he tried to hit back his arms didn't even move. He just kind of lunged forward with his face. She just smacked his head and he dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" I walked over and stood beside Janna.

"I don't know but he's been working out nonstop all week." She walked over to him and squatted down until she was level with his face. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Brandon." I walked over and sat down. I lifted up his face and satred at him. I learned on Mewni that if you stare into someones eyes you can tell what's going on their mind. I figured it was worth a shot. Not much was happening when I saw something in the distance. I leaned forward for a better look. It was a dark street. A girl was standing on a roof. Brandon was yeling something to her. His face was soaked with tears and rain. Then the girl spread her arms out and leaned forward. No. Brandon sprinted forward in an attempt to catch her. He was so close. She fell past his arms almost in slow motion. He dropped onto his knees. He called an ambulance. As he waited for the ambulance to arrive he sat there cradling the girls head in his arms. Then the scene morphed to him in hell. Literally, I recognized it from when I was dating Tom. He kicked in the door to Toms room. Tom was laughing. Wait what this was weird. They exchanged a few words before Brandon attacked. The battle was long and brutal but Brandon ended up winning. The last thing I saw was him loterally crawl out of hell before it went dark and I could only see my reflection.

I felt a single tear trickle down my face.

"I never knew." I turned to Janna. She had an eyebrow raised. "What he's been through." She sighed and patted my shoulder.

"He hates talking about it. So he just wears a mask." I turned and stared at her. "Figure of speech. He just goes through the day with a straight face but deep inside under all of it he's broken." I turned back and looked at Brandon. he was so worn out he could barely move. But why did he do this to himself? Then I heard a grunting sound come from Brandon. My eyes went wide in disbelief. He was pishing himself off the ground. Slowly but surely he was back in a pushup position. He started to lower himself again but I ran forward and grabbed him. I hauled him to his feet and hugged him. He just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Snap out of it! Please!" I started to cry. Janna walked over and looked him in the eyes.

"Maybe you could try a spell?" I immediatley whipped out my wand and stepped back. I pointed it at him and blasted. He hit the ground and started spazzing. I tried to run over and help but almost got kicked in the face. Then he froze. After a few seconds of terrified silence his back arched and he inhaled deeply. He looked around confused.

"Why are you two here?"

"It's Saturday." I said.

"Wait what I could have sworn it was tuesday." He scratched his head. "Man what happened my arms hurt like a bitch." He sat up and winced. I smiled and hit him with a healing spell. He stood up and stretched. "Huh, thanks. That feels much better. Now what is so important about Saturday again. Oh yeah carnival! Hold on let me get ready." He walked over to his closet.

"I'll be waiting downstairs. Oh and please take a shower before we leave." Me and Janna left the room and walked downstairs.

Okay so this chapter was supposed to be different but I realozed Brandon has no backstory. So here ya go. R&R and see ya in the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I said last chapter was going to pick up the pace but this one is going to do it. Trust me, I think...uhhhhh ENJOY!

(Brandon POV)

I slipped on my hoodie and stared at myself in the mirror. This wasn't going to be easy. I hadn't actually spent time with any girl since eigth grade. That was three years ago. I shook my head, no I was doing this for Star. She deserves to be happy. I opened my door and steadied my shaking hands. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. Star was sitting on the couch with Janna. They were talking about someone.

"-ow he had such a tragic past. I wish I knew so I could've helped him." Star looked down.

"Trust me you wouldn't have been able to. He shut everyone and everything out. He just stared off into space with this creepy blank expression." Janna mimicked how I looked ninety percent of the time. "He actually didn't let anyone in until Marco came along. I guess he saw himself and didn't want Marco to suffer the same fate." I stepped hard on the next step making it creak. They both jumped and I hopped over the railing.

"Ready to go?" I opened the door and let them out. I closed it behind us and locked it. Marco was walking down the street toward us. Shit this was gonna get weird. He ran over to us when we he saw us.

"Hey guys where are you going."

"The carnival." Janna said nonchalantly.

"Oh. I had no idea you made plans today Star." She was biting her wand nervously.

"Yyyeeeaaahh...must've slipped my mind sorry." Nice save.

"Can I come?" This caught us all off gaurd.

"Sure." I said. "Let's get going guys." I turned and started walking down the sidewalk.

 _At the carnival_

It was beginning to get dark when we got there. The lights were coming on and making everything look way more colorful than normal. We messed around and won some prizes from carnival games. I bought us all food and we sat down to eat it. After we had all sat down I realized we needed straws.

"I got 'em." I stood up and walked back to the food cart. When I was getting them someone bumped into me. I turned to see who it was and I instantly regretted coming. Jackie Lynn Thomas. While watching Marco I saw how horrible she was and had grown an intense rage toward her.

"Hey Brandon." She waved and started making her way over. Shit. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated stuff like this." She leaned against the side of the food truck cutting off my only exit. We were surrounded by people.

"I do but I have my priorities. Now if you could kindly move." I was looking past her at Star and the rest of my friends. They were laughing completely unaware of how close they were to the person who tore up their lives. Jackie followed my gaze and laughed.

"Really? You're hanging out with those losers? Come on let's get out of here. Maybe I can show you a good time." I noticed that a bunch of football players were surrounding me hidden in the crowd. Jackie was now close to me with her hand on my chest. I kept my gaze locked on Star. "So. What dou you say?"

"I'm guessing that I don't actually have a choice do I?" I laughed a little. "Well i'd rather hang out here." Jackie stepped back. I pushed past her and started walking towards where Star was. Her friends stepped in front of me and blocked my path. I turned around and Jackie was right in front of me. Her face an inch from mine.

"Are you sure? Come on I know you've been eyeing me for some time. All the guys do."

"I don't hit girls but i'm not going to say the same for your friends here. Now back off slut." She took a step back from surprise. I pivoted on one foot and spun slamming my shoulder into the nearest guys stomach. He dropped down and another one jumoed at me. I sidestepped and chopped his neck knocking him out. I turned and punched the next ine square in the face. Three more charged me. I dropped down and spun my leg knocking them off their feet. They all landed in a pile of uncoordination. I rolled backwards. I heard a pair of feet running towards me from behind. I spun lifting my foot.

"Brandon stop!" I stopped my foot which was now right next to Stars face. My eyes were wide with fear at what would've happened if that kick had landed. I lowered my leg and looked down at my shaking hands. What just happened? I didn't even mean to knock hem out. It just...happened.

(Star POV)

I reached out to try and calm him down. He looked at me with wide scared eyes. He backed up and took off.

"Brandon wait!" I tried to chase him but Marco stopped me.

"He needs some time alone." I turned and buried my face in Marcos hoodie. I started crying and he wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay. He's a tough guy he'll be fine in no time. Just...give him time." We went back and sat down. I was still sad that Brandon wasn't here but Marco made up for it. After about an hour we went back home.

The end was a little rushed but I think it turned out okay. R&R and see you in the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the long wait. I have alot more free time on my hands now. This chapter will be a little slow. But as always ENJOY!

(Star POV)

When we got home I trudged up to my room. I was still sad that Brandon left so suddenly. I thought he would actually like me. Why was I so naive that I thought he would actually like me. I shook my head mad at myself. I closed my door and changed into my sleepdress. When I was done changing I walked over to my window and leaned on my elbows, resting my chin on my hands. I stared out into the street.

Random late night joggers and the occasional car went by. I looked up and over to the next neighborhood. Brandons house was in plain view. I looked at the roof to see if he was there. It was empty. I sighed and turned feeling a sense of dissappontment fill my chest. I laid down on my bed feeling tears start to form in my eyes. I closed them before I broke down and fell asleep.

 _In the morning_

When I opened my eyes I was immediatly blinded. The sun shone bright through the window. I groaned and rolled over. I saw the sleeping form of Marco passe dout on a chair next to my bed. It startled me enough that I almost kicked him. I fell out of bed though. The thud woke him up.

"Wha-" He flailed around in surprise and the chair toppled backwards. Now we were both on the floor. When he got his bearings he turned and looked at me. After a few seconds we started laughing. We helped each other off the floor still laughing our butts off.

"Now get out." I pointed to the door. After I had calmed down a bit. I got dressed for the day. I walked over to Marcos door. I knocked once and then opened the door. Marco had just finished putting on his hoodie. He gave a small wave and then went about fixing his hair.

"So why were you in my room last night?" I asked. The question caught him off gaurd a little. He grew a serious look on his face.

"I woke up and heard you crying. When I went into your room you were clutching your pillow for dear life and tears were streaming down your face. You kept muttering things like 'don't go, hate, Brandon, and for some reason Maddie. Do you know someone named maddie?" He turned to me with a curious but concerned face. I simply shook my head in deep thought. It must have affected me when I looked into his mind. I needed to ask Brandon what this all meant and what happened last night.

I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. I finished waved goodbye and ran out the door. I summoned cloudy and hopped on. We flew over the houses and came to a stop at Brandons house. I hopped off and waved goodbye as cloudy dissapeared in a puff of pink smoke. I took a deep breath and walked through the door. His parents greeted me and said he was upstairs. I nodded and slowly started walking up the stairs. When I got to the top I slowly walked over to his door. I was about to open it when I heard the one thing I never expected to hear from his room. Singing.

It was soft and beautiful. I silently opened the door so I could hear better. He was singing Dark On Me by Starset. I used to listen to that song alot when me and Tom broke up. I focused on listening to him sing.

"-but i found in you what was lost in me. In a world so cold and empty, I could lie awake, just to watch you breathe. In the dead of night you went dark on me." After a few seconds of music he started again. "I know I cant do this on my own, you are all i've got to guide me home." More music "I could lie awake just to watch you breathe, in the dead of night-"

"You went dark on me." I finished. He froze and slowly turned around. His face was beet red. I gave him a small smile.

"Oh. Uh sorry about...uh...ya know...last night." He looked down clearly embarassed. I walked kver and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey why are you so embarassed. Your voice is amazing." His face got even more red if that was even possible.

"I don't like to sing." I decided not to push further on the subject. I jumped onto his bed and laid back against the wall. I patted the spot next to me he walked over and sat next to me. He leaned his head on my shoulder and sighed sadly. I gave him a hug and we sat there in silence just enjoying each others company. He started to talk about his past. He let it all out. All of his trouble, his worries, his feelings. He started to cry and I just hugged him tighter. When he was done I let go and stared into his eyes. They were so sad and tired. Like he hadn't slept in days. My spell must have worn off.

"You need to get some sleep." He nodded in agreement, too tired to object. I laid him down so his head was in my lap. I started stroking his soft brown hair until his breathing slowed down and evened out. After awhile the soothing music coming from his phone got to me. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was getting low. I texted Marco to let him know where I was and then fell asleep myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. I honestly don't have anything to say so...ENJOY!

(Marco POV)

This was bad. Everything was on fire, Star was barely concious and the roof was collapsing. This was it, this was how we died. I looked at Star. All my emotions I had been supressing for the last few months suddenly came to the surface.

"I love you." I said as I hugged her preparing for death. Then the last pillar broke and the rest of the castle came crashing down.

 _Three days earlier_

I heard a ding from my phone. I grabbed it and hit the home button. It was a text from Star saying she was gonna stay at Brandons for the night. I shrugged texted back okay. I tossed my ohine onto my nightstand and went back to the book I had been reading. As I continued to read my mind started to wander. I thought about all the fun times me and Star had had in the few months after she arrived on Earth. I smiled recalling our first Freindship Thursday, the time we (almost) saved the Bounce Lounge. Then my mind skipped forward a couple months. I saw myself shoving Star away saying she was jealous. I remebered the look of hurt that covered her entire face.

I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out of my head. The more I tried to suoress them the more they appeared. I clutched my head trying to get rid of the memories. They became clearer every second. I shut my eyes and tried to shut off my brain. Then I heard a voice in the back of my head.

' _It wasn't your fault. She just wanted you to herself. She made everything bad happen to you. You don't need her, she doesn't deserve you.'_ A picture of Star talking to Jackie flashed through my mind. Yeah...she did cause Jackie to do all those mean things. Jackie didn't want to, Star made her. The voice became stronger. It was calling me telling me to go to the backyard. I stood up and walked outside. There was a firey red portal. I walked through it. I was greeted by a dude about my age. He was wearing a red shirt with a star in the middle and ripped shorts. The most distinguishing feature about him was that he had three eyes.

He held out a hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tom." I shook it and he gestured towards a couch in the back of the room. "Come sit. We have alot to talk about." I agreed and sat down.

(No ones POV)

Back on Earth Brandon had just woken up. He found another note on his desk that looked alot like the first one. He opened it. _'Hey Brandon, I hope you're doing well. I just wanted to let you know you have 3 days left until I arrive. I suggest you savor this time while you can. Oh and P.S I took Marco. Don't come looking for him or else he won't live to see the third day. Bye for now._

 _~Tom._

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again. If you remember last time there was a big thing that happened. It was amazing! I hinestly had no idea what I was doing until I was finished. Anyway ENJOY!

(Brandon POV)

My hands were shaking. It was almost midnight. Star was beside me and ready for a fight. I pulled out the letter again. This was the place alright. I looked around to find someplace where I could have an advantage. There was nothing. This dimension was just a flat plain. A gust of wind blew through the air making my bones feel cold. Then the temperature increased dramatically. A red firey portal appeared on the ground. Tom rose out of the portal surrounded by fire. Marco floated out after him. His eyes were completely red.

"What did you do to him?" It was taking everything I had to keep my anger in check. Tom looked back at Marco.

"Nothing. I just told him the truth." He smiled evilly.

"More like youre twisted version of it." Tom had a fake look of hurt.

"Why would you accuse me of such things."

"Because it wouldn't be the first time." Tom sighed.

"Alright Brandon let's quit with the useless banter. You know why i'm here. We can end this quickly with little bloodshed." He then turned and summoned a cage full of people that were close to my friends. "Or we can make it fun." My eyes widened in shock. My whole body started shaking.

"What do you want Tom? Me? Fine i'll date you just let hem go!" Star shouted at him. He turned sharply, a look of anger covering his face.

"No. I don't want you anymore, but i'll be happy to add your soul to my ranks. As to what I want? Brandon's life." He looked at me grinning. Star gasped in shock.

"What?" She turned and looked at me. I only nodded not trusting myself to speak. A single tear trickled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. I started walking towards Tom. "No! You can't. We can beat him. You did it before by yourself, now you have me we can win this." I stopped about a foot in front of Tom.

"Star...please." My voice was choked. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." Tom laughed.

"Yes, listen to your boyfriend. Let him make the sacrifice." I could hear Star trying to keep back her sobs. Tom held hus hand right in front if my heart. His hand started to heat up. My shirt burned away as the fire reached intense heat. This was going to be painful. He prepared a fireball. Then right when he was about to shoot it I saw Star out of the corner of my eye. She jumped forward. Everything started to slow down.

I felt something inside me break as the fireball launched straight into her stomach. Everything sped up again. She hit the ground. Tom looked at her body and shrugged.

"Well...that was unexpected. Although nonetheless fun." He turned back to me. "Now it's your turn." I couldn't take my eyes off of Star. No. I feel it slipping. My whole life felt like it had just unraveled in seconds. A ear splitting scream tore from my throat.

I turned faster than lightning and punched Tom in the face. He staggered backwards and I shot forward slamming my fist so far into his stomach I hit his spine. He fell backwards onto the ground. I kicked him in the back and lifted him up with my leg. Then I spun and slammed my elbow into his ribcage.

"I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" I shot forward and slammed a flurry of punches into his face. He blocked the last one regaining his footing. He flipped me over him and threw me. I hit the ground and rolled about ten feet. I pushed myself off the ground as I rolled. I regained my footing and slid on my feet about five feet back.

Tom was roght in my face. A look of glee plastered on his face. This made me more mad. I jumped forward full force and soammed my head into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He fell backwards and opened a portal. He jumped through. I knew he would be back soon. I sprinted over to Star. I rolled her over onto her back.

Her eyes were half-lidded and dazed.

"Star. Talk to me, come on don't be dead." She turned her head ever so slightly to look at me.

"That hurt." I smiled wider than I had in years. She started laughing and soon I joined in. She stood up like a drunk person. I quickly grabbed her to help her keep balance. Then she reached under her shirt and pulled out a broken chestplate.

"Always be prepared." I smiled. Then she blushed and looked away. "What?" She pointed at my chest. I looked down and remembered I didn't have a shirt on anymore. "Oh uh..." She held up her wand and zapped a shirt onto me. "Thanks."

"Don't think this is over." I heard Marcos voice mixed with Toms say. I turned to see Marco in a fighting pose. "I'm still here." I scowled and stood in front of Star.

"I've got this you try and figure out where Tom is." I got into my own fighting stance.

"Okay. Gove me a couole minuets. And please don't hurt him. I knwo Marcos still in there." I nodded.

"I know we just have to get Tom and we can snap him out of it."

"You will try." Marco said and lunged forward. I sidestepped his chop and brought my knee up using his momentum against him. Then I spun and kicked him in the back of the head. He slammed face first into the dirt. Then in the blink of an eye he was back up and swung at me. I dodged but felt something slice my chest. I looked down and saw a cut in my shirt. Blood slowly started to come out.

I looked up and saw Marco smiling evilly. He was holding a knife at Stars throat. I froze. How had he done that. Marco was nowhere close to that fast. Then it hit me, Tom was augmenting his speed and power. That's probably why he wasn't even fazed by my hits. This wasn't going to end well. Star looked at me with fear in her eyes. I slowly reached back into my backpocket.

Marco had a crazed look in his eyes know. His breathing was rapid. He pressed the knife into her throat a little drawing blood.

"Alright Marco you don't need to do this."

"I think I do."

"This isn't you man. Come on snap out of it."

"I know perfectly well what i'm doing."

"Tom is controlling you. You would never hurt Star. She's your best friend. You would do anything for her. Just like she would do anything for you."

"Don't lecture me Brandon. I don't fear Toms powers as you do. I see throuh all your petty lies. I have finnaly brought peace into my mind."

"Into your mind? Marco what about all the people that will die! Do you not feel any remorse!"

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."

"Marco please."

"Don't make me kill you." I sighed. His eyes were'nt red anymore. This was actually Marco. I had my hand gripped onto the knife now. I yelled and chucked it at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Man...last chapter kind of surprised me. I was just writing and it turned out to be a really long one. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank DisHarmonic Lullabies. You know why. As always ENJOY!

(Brandons POV)

The knife sailed through the air towards Marco. He instinctively blocked it with his own knife. In doing so he loosened his grip on Star allowing her to ram her elbow inti his stomach. She turned around and poi ted her wand at him.

"Narwhal Blast!" The blats hit him square in the chest sending him flying. He hit the ground and was knocked unconcious. I walked over to his body and stared at his now closed eyes. He hadn't been possessed when he almost killed Star. Yet there was something off about him. His eyes weren't angry or possessed. They were scared. He was still lost. Star put a magical rope around him so when he woke up he couldn't go anywhere.

"Did you manage to find Tom?" I turned to her. She nodded.

"Yeah he's actually not that far." She opened a portal. "Come on. Let's finish this." She walked in and I went after her. When I emerged I was in a temple. The room was lit by torches lining the wall. Tom was in the center. He turned towards us when he heard the portal close.

"Well...look what the cat dragged in. I thought for sure Marco would kill you. Hmph." He uncrossed his arms and fire engulfed them. "You know what they say. If you want something done right." He shot forward and slammed me and Star into the wall. "Do it yourself."

I dropped to the floor and coughed up blood. I pushed myself onto my knees. Star was already fighting. She slammed him with a rainbow fist, sending him crashing through a pillar. The room shook. I stood ready to fight. Tom flew back in. I tried to run over and help Star but my legs failed and I fell to the ground. Everything was spinning. I couldn't focus. Star was backed into a corner now. Tom swung at her but she rolled under it and kicked him in the face. I tried moving again but my vision went dark. I faceplanted again. I tried opening my eyes only to find they already were. I put my hands in front of my face. Nothing. What's happening?

Then I felt something heavy slam into me. I slid across the room and smacked into a wall. I felt Stars hair cover my face.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah how about you?"

"Well I can't see so I don't know."

"What do you mean you can't-" She stopped and gasped loudly.

"What? What is it?" I felt her hands touching my face.

"Tom must've blinded you."

"Well how long until I get my eyesight back?"

"Never...the spell he put on you is permanent." I could hear her holding back tears. I grabbed the wall and pulled myself up.

"Well I still have four senses." I got into fighting position. I pictured the room as I had remembered it. "Star i'm going to need you to be as quiet as possible." I heard Tom shift his foot to the left. I tried to figure out where he was when a fist slammed into my cheek. I hit the wall again. Then his knee jammed into my stomach. I fell down and started rolling. Then he grabbed my shirt and lifted me up.

"You...lose" My mind was going crazy. I couldn't focus, I couldn't think, this was it, this was my end. Tom dropped me down. I landed on my knees and slumped forward. "Bow to me." I felt a tear trickle down my face. I had failed. Then a voice spoke in my head.

"Is that it? Is that really all the power you have? Come on Brandon we both know you're stronger than this. Getting blinded? That's never stopped you before! What happened to you man?" My old friend and sparring partner Michael spoke to me. I felt a spark in my chest ignite. "There we go. Now...show this dude the true power of a mewman." The spark turned into a burning hot fire. I heard something small and metallic slide across the floor towards me.

"Brandon DO IT!" I heard Marco shout. I reached out and grabbed the knife and lifted it up to block Toms attack. I spun and swept his legs out from under him. I rolled backwards and got ready to fight. I felt a voice in my head telling me what to do. 'left' I leaned to the left and felt air go past my right ear. 'duck' I leaned back so my head was inches from the ground and felt intense heat singe my hair. I spin on my shins and rose up to my feet. 'ten degrees to your left' I punched and landed a hit. 'down, left, up, left, left, right, down, down, down, left, left, right.' I kept following his directions and kept dodging everything.

Then I punched straight and my fist sank into what I guess is his stomach. I sat here for a second panting. Did I just do that? 'I have to go but before I do...here.' I felt something change. Not physical but something. I opened my eyes and saw Tom clutching my arm with his mouth open and eyes wide. I smiled and pushed my fist in farther. I yanked it out and spun kicking him in the face.

"Well, it looks like someone needs to work on their magic." I dusted off my hands and walked over. "And as a soon to be beaten man once said. You..." I picked him up. "Lose." I slammed his face into the ground. I turned and walked over to Star and Marco who were standing against the wall surrounded by rubble. I nodded and Star opened a portal back to Earth. Right before I stepped in I felt something hot wrap around my waist. I looked down to see a fire lasso warapped around me. I looked back and saw Tom rising into the air his eyes completely white with red around the edges. He yanked me back and grabbed me by the neck.

"DIE!" He started to squeeze my neck. I grabbed his hand and tried to pry it from my neck. His grip loosened a little but it was raking all my strength to keep it that way.

"is...that all...you've...got" I wheezed out. Wrong move. His arm bulged and his grip tightened even further than before. I could feel myself slipping into unconciousness. Then out of nowhere Tom was kicked in the face sending him flying across the room. I fell down and Marco caught me.

"You alright?" He asked putting me down. I nodded and stood up. We both got into battle stances. Star dropped down beside me and her wand started humming with power. Tom stood and started laughing. He was much bigger now. This was his true demon fom

"Well, it looks like things just got interesting." He covered all the exits with fire and shattered our portal. "You made a BIG mistake. This place will be your grave." He charged forward. Star blasted him in the face blinding him. Marco jumped up and landed on his back. He kicked him in the back of the head further stunning him. I jumped up and punched him in the face. He staggered backwards and Star blasted him with a rainbow rocket. Marco and I jumped backwards to where Star was.

"Well that was pretty easy." Marco said. Then a roar filled the air and the smoke was blown away revealing an unscathed and pissed off Tom.

"You just had to say something." Star said. She blasted him with more spells as me and Marco made our way closer. I jumoed over a fireball and hit the ground going into a roll under another one. Marco was also doing his best to dodge Toms attacks. I got within range and linged forward. I swung at him my fist was an inch from his face. Then his fist was in mine. I hit the ground and slid back about twenty feet. I staggered to my feet clutching my stomach. His fist had almost covered my entire body. I looked to where Marco was and saw him get thrown too.

"Well this is going well." Marco said making his way over.

"Our attacks are having no effect we need a new strategy." I said.

"Oh ya don't say!" Star said as we all jumped out of the way of a fireball.

I thought for a second. I guess it's my only choice. "I need you to hold him off for 2 minutes." I said.

"But in this fight that's an eternity!" Marco yelled nimbly dodging a fireball. Tom roared again shaking the building and causing more chunks of the ceiling to fall.

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled and started concentrating. I had only done this once before and it was in my most desperate hour. I reached into the deepest darkest corner of my soul and found the door. I opened it and felt a sudden surge of power. It was so intense. I felt my souk start to fade as the power took over. I struggled against it. My mind started to turn to mush. No. I concentrated harder. I felt myself screaming from the pain and concentration. Everything in the room went silent as all eyes turned towards me. I felt myself grow and my strength rise incredibly. My mind restored itslef and my soul was solid again.

I opened my eyes and looked down. My skin was red and black. I looked up at Tom who had seen this before. I felt rage ripple off of him as he roared again. The building shook and Tom started to shrink. When he was done he was in his complete demon form. His eyes were pure red and his hair was black. He smiled at me and raised his hand. A blck balk appeared and he threw it at me. I caught it and tossed it over my head. When it hit the ground it exploded erasing everything around it. I started walking forward. Tom sneered at me.

"That desperate huh." He said. He jumped forward and swung at me. I grabbed his fist and was pushed back a few inches. I shoved him back and advanced. I pinched at his head but he dodged and retaliated with a kick. It landed on my leg and forced me down onto one knee. He slammed his knee into my face sending me sliding back. I stood slowly and felt blood trickle out of my nose. I wiped it off and charged back. I spun around him and slammed my elbow into his back. He raised his foot as he fell and kicked my in the chin. I did a backflip and landed on my stomach. I pushed off the ground as his leg swept under me.

I landed on my feet and rushed forward chopping his neck, then back handing him in the face. The fight continued on like his for another ten minutes. Then he swung at me with his palm open. A fireball appeared right before he hit and it slammed into my chest sending me flying into the ceiling. I fell and landed in a pile of rubble. Tom snapped his fingers and a portal opened. I recognized it as the demon realm. It started sucking in the temple. I saw Star and Marco getting ever closer to it.

"Now I will banish you all to the demon realm. You will be trapped forever. Dimensional scissors can't help you now." I ran over to the portal. I jumped up and grabbed onto Tom who was now floating above it. I put him in an armlock so he couldn't move. I put all my energy into sinking. We slowly started falling down to the portal. "What are you doing!" He tried to fly up but me and the portal combined were to much for him. "Stop!" He pleaded.

"This is revenge for all the innocent souls you've hurt. This is karma for every single horribke thing you've don in your worthless life!" My feet were now in the portal. I looked over to where Star and Marco were clutching a wall that hadn't fallen yet. "Goodbye friends." My waist was now inside. The portal started to close. He rest of the temple started collapsing. Marco turned to Star and shielded her from a chunk of ceiling that was falling towards the,. The last thing I heard was Marcos voice talking to Star.

"I love you." Then my face entered the portal and it closed.

Holy crap that was a long one. As always R&R and i'll see you in the next one.


	10. Authors Note

Alright hello everyone I am back. I'm also sad to say that this story is reaching its end...Im kind of running out of ideas. (Plus theres really not much to do to this story anyway. BUT I will be starting another story soon it will be better than this one trust me. I will probably do two more chapters on this story before publishing my next one. Im also sorry it took me so long to get this out there. Winter Break was WAAAAAYY busier than I thought it was going to be. But i'm back and that's all that matters (i'm sorry pls don't hurt me). So anyway the next chapter should be published either later today or tomorrow although i'm leaning more towards tomorrow. But hey...I might surprise myself. Anyway that's it for now...PEACE!


	11. Chapter 10

Hello everyone this is going to be one of the last chapters in this story since there isn't much left I could do anyways and I don't want to ruin it by dragging it on. As always...ENJOY!

No one in particulars POV (Its easier to write this way.) ((sorry if you preferred the 1st person way.)

The air was completely still. Not a single sound could be heard. The portal was closed and the temple collapsed. A few birds were flying around the wreckage and landing at random points. Then a muffled shout penetrated the calm and a large chunk of rubble flew into the air being trailed by a rainbow. It landed a good ten feet away from where Star and Marco were standing. After a few seconds Stars knees buckled and she started to fall from exhaustion.

Marco quickly grabbed her before she got a mouthful of dirt. He helped her get back onto her feet. They stood like this for a while. Star was leaning into Marcos chest burying her face in his hoodie. He wrapped his arms around her, his gaze fixed on where the portal was not 5 minutes ago.

He felt Star trembling as she started to cry. He just held her and let her let it all out. After a good ten minutes the crying died down.

"Okay...i'm done." She wiped her eyes with the side of her arm. She pulled out her dimensional scissors and cut open a portal to Earth. Everyone had already gotten back safely and were waiting for their return. When they stepped through they were met with a chorus of cheers and applause. Everyone piled in for a group hug.

"Hey everyone!" A voice called out. Everyone turned to see ponyhead floating in the air. "Lets throw a party!" Everyone cheered again and rushed into the Diaz family home.

There was no need for decorations or any preperations. Everyone just hung out and talked. Eventually the conversation turned to what happened after Star and Marco had chased Tom through the portal. Star and Marco looked at each other. One question burning in their minds. 'Why hasn't anyone mentioned Brandon?' It was like he had been wiped form existence.

Then again not many people knew him to begin with.

"Well come on! Tell us!" Someone from the back yelled. This was followed by a bunch of nodding and yea tell us's.

"Just hold on one second everyone me and Marco need to talk real quick." Star said and dragged Marco into the kitchen.

When they were out of earshot Dtar turned and whispered "What are we going to do? No one remebers Brandon and he did everything!" Marco put his chin on his hand and thought for a second.

"I guess we'll just have to make something up." He said sadly. Star thouht about it for a second before nodding.

"Alright let's do it." They walked back out into the living room and recounted the epic tale of how Star and Marco had worked together to trap Tom in an inescapeable dimension. At the end everyone clapped and praised them for their awesome work.

After the party died down a bit Star and Marco excused themselves and went to sleep.

In the next few weeks everything went back to normal. They went to school and they hung out with their friends. It was as if nothing had happened. Although neither one of them were sure this was a good thing. Star was still struggling with losing Brandon.

Marco was wrestling with the revelation he had had when he thought the collapsed roof was going to crush them. He had feelings for Star. He had stayed up all night thinking about it. He had always thought he liked Star but he had never put it to voice. Others had said it and he never denied it, but he himself had never said it.

Now he had told her.

He wasn't sure what to do about it. ' _well I guess there isn't much I can do about it'_ He thought to himself. Star hadn't mentioned it so maybe she didn't hear him. He wasn't sure what he felt about that. One the one hand it meant there wouldn't be any awkward tension. On the other it meant that he would have to tell her later which would be even more awkward in itself.

He rolled over and looked at his clock. 11:32. Hm it was alot later than he thought.

 _In Stars room_

Star was lieing awake in her bed thinking. About how Brandon had so much power. _I wonder if Marco has that same power hidden within him too._ Then she remembered what Brandon had said when powering up. That he was mewman. How did I not notice? Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little.

She hopped out of bed and sprinted over to her mirror.

"Call Mom."

"Calling Mom..." After a couple of seconds the screen changed to show Queen Moon standing there. She looked wide awake despite the time.

"Hey mom! I need to ask you a question."

"Okay what is it."

"Well say, now this is completely hypothetical..."

"What did you do?"

"Hey! I said it was hypothetical!"

"Okay fine, in this 'hypothetical' situation what happened?" She made air quotes when she said hypothetical.

"Well say a mewman when pushed far enough and made angry enough transformed." Moon made a confused face.

"What?"

"Like if someone made you super mad and then you went all AAAAAAAAGGHH! and then you transformed into this cool looking version of yourself and got super powerful."

"Star this isn't a cartoon is it?"

"No mom i'm being serious!"

"Well the only mewmans able to transform I know are Butterflies. And that transformation is only made through positive emotions not anger." Star scrunched her eyebrows and started making a hmmm sound as she thought. "Star is there something you need to tell me?" Moons voice shocked Star out of her train of thought.

"Nope i'm good bye!" Star hurriedly pressed the end call button. _'Hmm. Then how did it happen? Maybe Glossaryk knows.'_ She decided to ask him in the morning. She yawned and crawled back into bed.

Not long after she fell asleep, completely unaware of the troubled boy next door.

 _The next day_

Marco opened his eyes and yawned. He rolled out of bed and got dressed. As he was walking out of his room he saw something shining out of the corner of his eye. It was an envelope. He grabbed it and turned it over to see the front all it said was Marco. Curiosity overtook him and he quietly opened it. There was a letter inside. I opened it and started to read.

 _'Marco-_

 _If you're reading this then things got bad and i'm gone. That also means Tom is too. Anyway I wanted you to know a few things i've been wanting to tell you for a long time._

 _First, i'm not human. That might not be so surprising now but i'm not. I'm actually a mewman like Star. There is a multi-dimensional organization that assigns people with high potential to protect weak dimensions. Since yours doesn't have magic they sent one of their strongest, me._

 _Second, I know i've said this before but you i'm gonna say it again. Let go of your fears. You need to move past them. You blame alot of things (some rightly so) for your problems, but what's really holding you back is your own doubt. Especially when it comes to Star. I know how you feel about her and I know how she feels about you. Your a smart kid Marco don't let yourself get distracted by all the stupid thoughts that try to cloud your vision._

 _I know from experience that letting your own doubts control you never ends well. When the time comes you're going to have to step up and be brave. Anyway that's all._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Brandon._

Man this is taking longer than I thought. Sorry for not posting when I said. I got sick and didn't have enough energy to finish the chapter. But i'm better now and the next chapter is going to be along soon. It's going to be alot like this one just with Star instead. Then i'll have one last chapter and then FINISH! So anyway see ya in the next one. BYYEEE!


End file.
